


Superman

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Barry's Favorite Pizza Joint [8]
Category: DC Comics, Justice League (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Superman

When you walked out a little under an hour later in Barry’s shirt and sweats, you squeaked when you saw the man sitting on one of the chairs. “Holy shit.” You stared at the one and only Superman. You blinked, then looked at Barry, then back to Superman.

He smiled at you. “You must be Y/N.” He greeted you. “I believe I have something of yours.” He stood.

“Holy shit.” You repeated when he handed you your wallet. Without thinking, you hugged him tight. “Thank you!”

Clark chuckled and hugged you back. “No need. Glad I could help.” He told you.

Barry smiled softly, thankful that he’d come through. It didn’t take the man long to find him with Bruce’s help.

You looked up at the hero. “How’d you do it? Well don’t answer that. You’re amazing so easy peasy right?” You grinned excitedly.

He laughed, ducking his head. “Not exactly. Had help from Bruce’s security.” He admitted. “I’m sure that he has better equipment than the government.”

You giggled. “You’re funny.” You shook your head. “And humble.” You added. “And hard.” You poked him.

He grinned. “And thankfully not ticklish.” He said playfully. “I hope this improves your evening with Barry.”

“It does! So much! It makes everything so much easier.” You said, relieved. “How can I repay you?!” You wanted to give him as big of a thank you as possible.

“You don’t have to do anything. Just seeing you happy is thanks enough.” He said easily. “It’s part of why I do what I do.”

You smiled shyly. “Well, thank you.” You stood as tall as you could go and kissed his cheek. “You’ve taken a huge weight off my shoulders.”

“It was well worth it.” He smiled. “It was wonderful meeting you.” He gave you another hug. “And good seeing you, Barry.” He waved to your awkward looking boyfriend. “See you soon.” He grinned. With that, he was gone.

Looking at Barry, you were beaming. “Thank you!”

He swallowed and shook his head. “Didn’t do anything.”

“You called your buddies to try to help me. You’re why I have my stuff back!” You pulled him close, kissing him.

He kissed you back, hoping he wasn’t too stiff.

“You okay?” You asked, pulling back slightly.

He nodded. “Just glad you’re here and safe.” He said easily. “Bed time?”

You were worried, but nodded. “Sure.” You tugged his hand, but let him lead you to his bedroom. You looked around a little before climbing onto the bed. You laid down, waiting for him.

He rubbed at his arms a bit before kicking off his shoes. “Uh…I usually sleep in just my boxers but I can just…” He got onto the bed.

“I can sleep on the couch, Barry.” You said, getting up and grabbing a pillow. He seemed more awkward than usual.  

“Why?” He said worriedly.

You looked at him. “You’re acting…standoffish.” You shrugged. “More awkward than usual. Are you that wigged out by me staying over after Thanksgiving? Is that why you never showed up?” You chewed on your lip. “You wanted space?”

He sagged into the covers. “I didn’t want to be clingy.” He said softly. “I told myself to wait a couple days so wouldn’t suffocate you.”

Tearing up, you nodded. “Oh.”

“I’m sorry.” He clutched at the blankets.

You shook your head, hugging the pillow. “You have nothing to be sorry for.” You told him. “This is on me.”

“No. Me. If I wasn’t clingy in the first place.” He said sadly.

“You aren’t!” You insisted. “I hurt you by telling you I got scared. Now it’s going to hang over us.” You sagged. “Now you’re always going to worry because of me.”

He looked down. “I just need reassurance, I guess.” He swallowed.

You sat on the end of the bed. “I really like you. Or I wouldn’t have invited you to my parents. Hell, I wouldn’t have wanted to have sex with you if I didn’t care about you! Do you think I’ll sleep with just anyone?”

“No.” He said easily. “But doesn’t mean I can’t try and be a better fit for you.”

“I don’t want you to change. I like you for you.” You told him. “I don’t want you to think otherwise.”

“Physically, too?” He asked sheepishly.

“That, too. I adore how you look! What do you think attracted me to you in the first place?!”

He blushed deeply and shrugged. “I don’t know.” He admitted.

You buried your face in his pillow, trying to get a grip on yourself.

“I’m sorry.” He said softly, almost a whisper.

“Don’t be.” You sat up, wiping your cheek. “I’ll try to be a better girlfriend and all that.”

“You’re perfect.” His hand reached out to rest on your leg.

You let out a half laugh. “Yeah, right. Or I wouldn’t make you feel like this.”

“I can just be insecure without it having you be your fault.” He said quickly. “I’ve always been insecure.” He looked down. “And it’s hurting us.”

“You said we’ll get through this, right?” You looked at him.

He nodded. “I really hope so.” He swallowed. “I don’t want to lose you, especially over this.”

You laid back down. “You’re not.”

Barry wiped a stray tear from your cheek, hating that he made you cry. “You’re amazing. And I just get so worried you’ll find someone who deserves that.”

“You pantsed my ex for me. That’s pretty great.” You told him, moving the pillow to bury your face in his chest.

“He was a really rude person.” He nodded, hand going to your hair. “It’s the least he deserved.”

You kissed his chest. “You’re right.” You wrapped an arm around him. “Was with him for two years.” you shook your head.

“Gross.” He said softly, rubbing your back. “I’m glad you left him.”

“Me, too. Then I wouldn’t have met you.” You looked up at him softly. “Life is better with you in it.”

He smiled softly and nodded in agreement, carefully kissing you. He didn’t want to push his boundaries. No matter what, he was still shy.

You kissed him back gently, reassuring him you still wanted him. You even rubbed at his chest affectionately. You felt him relax slowly.

He cautiously wrapped his arms around you, bringing you closer. You moved your hand from his chest to his back, hoping that this helped you both. You felt better as he kept relaxing and soon he was cuddling you to his chest. “Breakfast date in the morning?” He asked.

“Please.” You said happily. “I would like that.”

“I know a nice waffle bar.” He said softly. “All you can eat.”

For some reason, that made you laugh. “I should have known.” You hugged his middle. “It’s cute!” You kissed his jaw. “And an excellent way to save money.”

He smiled softly, pulling you closer. “You’re cute.” He blushed. “And really pretty.” He kissed your head. “Super sweet…” He continued, kissing your nose. When you giggled, he grinned, loving that sound. “I’m glad you’re staying with me.” He kissed you.

“Me, too. Thank you for offering.” You said gratefully.

“Of course.” He said easily. “My place is always open to you.”

“I like it here. I feel safe. Anywhere I am with you, really.” You smiled. “Like I’m untouchable.”

“You are.” He assured. “Except from me.” He flirted.

You smirked. “I like the way you think.” You tucked yourself into his neck. “It’s just us now.” You noted. “Just putting that out there.”

He chuckled, grinning to himself. “You make it sound so easy.” He said softly. “I, uh, don’t have any…condoms…”

You could literally feel his body warm through his clothes. “Awe, Barry.” You smiled up at him. “It’s okay, but I can still make you feel good?” You blushed.

He swallowed, instantly feeling as he did from back at your parents place. “I could always…” He sat up. “Down the block…” He pointed out. “Be back in 30 seconds. Minute if there’s a line.”

You blushed and widened your eyes. “I’ll time you.” You breathed, reaching to the nightstand for your phone.

He licked his lips and the second you set your stop watch, he was off. You giggled, biting your lip as you watched the numbers move. You were really doing this. It wasn’t like you were a virgin, so why were you nervous? You didn’t even know if Barry was. You just knew it was you and him, and it was the next step really.

“What’s my time?” He asked when he appeared in the room, making you jump.

You blinked. “Thirty seven seconds.” You breathed. “Wow.” You looked at him, impressed.

He grinned but ducked his head, placing the bag on the bed. Barry pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the side as you patted the bed.

You grinned and went to touch him instantly. He shivered lightly, but didn’t back away. He reached for the hem of your shirt, tugging it off with ease. You didn’t hesitate in pulling him into a kiss as soon as it was off. Leaning back, you smiled as he came with you.

He held himself up, more confident than the last time as he settled between your legs. At least this time he wasn’t worried about someone walking in, or knocking on the door. Especially your family.

You were quicker with your movements as well, scratching down his back lightly. He groaned into your mouth, deepening the kiss. He was breathing heavily and bucked his hips urgently. Gasping, you moved against him.

He sat up and grabbed the sides of the sweats you were wearing. “Can I?”

“Please.” You nodded.

He tugged them down, sucking in a breath as threw them somewhere in the room. He kissed your hip, making your eyes close. “You’re so pretty.” He breathed, kissing up your body. “Beautiful.” He added, noticing the blush starting to appear. “I’m so lucky.” He nipped at your skin.

You pulled him up to your face, kissing him. Your hands pushed at his sweats, wanting to feel him against you. He kicked them off as soon as they were shoved down, sitting up to take off his boxers as well. It was a completely different side of him. One that you hoped to see more of.

He lifted your by your hips before removing your last bit of clothing. His hands ran over your legs, marveling at how they felt. You were so soft and just so real, his heart was racing. “Barry? We can stop if you’re not sure.” You said gently, not wanting to push him.

“But that’s just it…” He said easily. “I’ve never been more sure of anything.” He hovered over you.

You smiled as you cupped his cheeks and kissed him. “Me, either.” You ran a hand through his hair, feeling the air shift. There was nothing forced or awkward about this.

Barry kissed down your neck as he focused on doing it right. All he cared about was you. “Ready?” He breathed.

“Ready.” You smiled up at him. You both kissed softly as he guided himself, all shaking gone from his body. You moaned against him, your heart hammering in your chest.

He took his time, not moving once he was settled until you gave him the go ahead. He just listened to your breathing and enjoyed the feeling of you two together. It was new to him, and the best thing he had ever felt. Physically, and emotionally. “Y/N.” He said softly, lips gazing over yours.

“Barry.” You breathed. “You feel so good.” You held him close.

He sucked in a breath hearing you like this. He increased his pace just a bit, your words urging him on. He made sure not to go too fast, not wanting to hurt you. The only time he was dreading his powers. If he let himself go completely, there’s no telling what would happen. So, he set a pace and kept it, and it was doing just fine for the both of you.

You bent your leg, changing the angle slightly.

“Oh, shit.” He hissed, whimpering as he went deeper.

Whimpering, you arched your back. “Oh….”

He leaned his forehead against yours, eyes shut tightly. He felt your walls flutter around him and knew he wouldn’t last much longer. “I’m…” He breathed, voice faltering.

You nodded, not far behind him. You gasped as he sucked onto your neck, making you fall over the edge, him following seconds after. You clung to him, your nails digging into his shoulders. “Barry!”

He let out a soft moan, panting heavily as he began to slow down. He didn’t want to let you go after that, wanting to lay there and hold you close.

You nuzzled to him, feeling shyer than he did for once. You kissed his neck softly. “You’re amazing…” You whispered.

He smiled at that, slowly pulling out. He stood to clean up, going to find a washcloth. He felt eyes on him and looked to see you lying in your side, smiling at him. He blushed and smiled back, unable to stop himself from keeping the dopey grin on his face.

Grabbing the blanket, you pulled it up, looking forward to cuddling him. He was quick to come over and looked at you sheepishly. “Can I be the little spoon?” He asked.

You were surprised, but nodded. “Of course. Get over here, little spoon.” You smiled. He quickly got into your arms, grabbing at your hand so he could hold it.  You kissed his shoulder softly. “Barry?”

“Yeah?” He squeezed your hand.

“I can see myself loving you.” You admitted. “I just wanted to tell you.” You squeezed him.

Barry froze in shock. “Me?” His voice went high.

“Yeah, you.” You kissed his shoulder again.

He blinked, trying to get his mind to catch up. You could see yourself loving him? That was a huge thing. Huge! A grin spread across his face. He kissed your hand, letting out a content breath.

You smiled to yourself. “Night, Barry.”

“Night.” He said happily.


End file.
